No te necesito
by Paucrazygirl
Summary: Han pasado 10 largos años desde la F.F.I, Suzuno siguió su vida después de que Nagumo lo dejará, aun que no fue fácil. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué pasaría si ambos se rencontraran?¿Surgirá de nuevo el amor entre ellos, al igual que antes?


Aquí les dejo un fic que tenía en mente.

Atsuya: Recuerden que los personajes no les pertenecen a Pau-baka

Pau-chan: ¡Oye!

* * *

Han pasado 10 largos años desde que nuestro querido Inazuma Japan ganase la F.F.I, 10 largos y aburridos años, dejándose llevar por uno mismo.

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad Inazuma, el sol se hacía presente en lo alto del cielo, la brisa movía los cabellos de sus habitantes como si jugara con ellos, los coches deambulaban con prisa como normalmente lo hacía, las estudiantes corrían a sus respectivas escuelas, mientras charlaban alegremente con sus amigas, planeando lo que harían aquella tarde. Esa era una mañana normal en las calles de aquella ciudad tan conocida.

Mientras tanto un estaño chico(o eso parecía) caminaba hacía su respectivo trabajo, era alto y delgado, su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado. Llevaba puesto un pantalón grisacio, bastante pegado a sus piernas, y una chaqueta oscura, exactamente no se podía distinguir el color de está pero tapaba gran parte de su cuerpo, parecía querer esconder su rostro ya que la capucha lo cubría en su gran mayoría, dejando solo a la luz su hermosos y finos labios. Sus pasos eran rítmicos, 1,2,3,1,2,3. Parecía distante, como si todo a su alrededor no existiera, pasaba desapercibido entre tanta gente.

Al llegar a la esquina se paró en seco delante de una empresa, muy conocida en todo Japón, dedicada al modelaje, tenía las revistas más vendidas de todo el país, nadie podía resistirse a su nueva estrella, un hombre o una mujer?, no estaba claro, además su porte fría hacía que tanto hombres como mujeres se volvieran locos por aquel desconocido. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y se sacó la capucha, dejando a la luz su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bar más frecuentado por los jóvenes, había una atmósfera pésima, la luz alumbraba gran parte de la sala, dejando a ver el desastre provocado aquella noche, sillas rotas, al igual que botellas de alcohol, las mesas tiradas por los suelos, como si hace poco hubiera pasado un torbellino, y hubiera destrozado todo a su paso. Había algo irónico en esto ya que el dueño de aquella pocilga, por su aspecto, no le daba importancia. La puerta estaba cerrada, antes de que la gente empezará a llegar para tomar algo, debía de recoger, y en la barra había una figura sentada.

Era un hombre, por la forma de su espalda, pelirrojo, con un extraño ¿tulipán?, en el cabello. Se giró con su baso en la mano, dejando ver su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos carmesines, junto su expresión de superioridad molestaron al otro, que parecía malhumorado. Llevaba un traje de un color turquesa oscuro, con su corbata baja y su camisa abierta(los primeros botones) dejando ver algo de su bien formado cuerpo.

-¡Qué desastre! ¿Qué pasó anoche, acaso se te fue de nuevo de las manos?

-Cállate, me da dolor de cabeza solo pensarlo, idiotas… A quién se le ocurre ponerse a pelear en mi bar, los tuve que echar a patadas, malditos- hablaba con un muy notable malhumor, mientrás el otro no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas.

El dueño era todo lo opuesto a lo normal, estaba muy bien formado, musculoso(sin exagerarlo), alto,piel pálida. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, despeinado, con alguno que otro mechón rebelde que se habría paso entre los demás. Vestía como cualquiera, con unos vaqueros apretados y una camiseta corta negra, de cuello en punta. Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, tan fríos, había algo en ellos que te mostraba su agilidad, que te hacían retroceder. Su porte imponía respeto. Alzó su mano, en la cual tenía nada más ni nada menos que un ¿plátano?, el cual se llevo a la boca, masticándolo mientras hacía muecas de disgusto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, no deberías estar en el trabajo? Dejame adivinar, te despidieron-se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio.

-No fue mi culpa, solo se me callo el café caliente encima de las partes de mi jefe, solo fue un accidente, se me resbalo de las manos.

-Claro, eso pasa a menudo-dijo este con ironía-, no me jodas Nagumo, si sigues así no vas a conseguir un trabajo en tu vida.

-Viviré a costa di Hiroto, seguro que a él no le importa, o sino me vengo contigo, no Akio-kun?-se acercó al otro rodeandole el cuello.

El otro se quedo en silencio, y suspiró, no pensaba aguantar a Nagumo Haruya en el trabajo ni en sus peores pesadillas, entonces se imaginó a Burn atendiendo a alguien, eso sería demasiado desastroso para su reputación, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia, ya que más importante era acabarse su plátano a tiempo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Merezco algún review?

¿Nagumo encontrará trabajo?

¿Quién será la persona de la capucha?(seguro que lo saben)

¿Les gusto Fudou?

Bueno, los dejo. Nos leemos. Pronto subiré la continuación, también la de Los elegidos y El reencuentro.


End file.
